


Dirty Prison Glass

by McDanno_Girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A little fluffy, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_Girl/pseuds/McDanno_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cut scene from episode 2.01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Prison Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written as a birthday present for the lovely Pafhan who you might know from the adorable fanart they post on Tumblr. Inspired by [this photo](http://bookemdanno.net/photos/displayimage.php?pid=62770).
> 
> This is my head canon deleted scene from when Danny visits Steve while he was in prison in episode 2.01. No spoilers, even if you haven't seen the episode.

Steve stared at Danny through the dirty prison glass.

“What is it babe?” Danny whispered. 

He couldn’t help but notice Steve’s eyes and how they glanced down at his neck then quickly back up.

Steve licked his lips. “Your neck.” 

His voice was rough and low and Danny could feel a certain part of his anatomy take an inappropriate, given where they were, interest.

Danny scrubbed a hand over his face then trailed it down his neck to open the collar of his shirt wider, showing Steve the mark that was still there. Red, and dark.

“But Danny…” Steve started but didn’t finish.

“Yes babe?”

“It’s been almost two weeks. How…”

Steve wouldn’t look him in the eye. With the way Steve’s neanderthal brain worked, no telling what scenarios were running through his head.

Danny tapped on the glass. And kept tapping until Steve met his gaze. 

He waited a long moment then said, “I keep pressing my thumb into it so it doesn’t fade. The world may not know what it means. But I do. And I want to see it. Every day. Because it reminds me that I’m yours.”

Hearing Steve’s breath hitch through the shitty prison phone and seeing the small, almost feral grin on his face... Well, that made this day a little more bearable.


End file.
